


狼喂羊

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	1. Chapter 1

狼喂羊 没有题目的3//P

 

从法兰克福回来后，他们便一起回了罗伊斯的家里。  
罗伊斯很明显的兴致不高，而且又很疲惫，到了家就把随手拿着的黑包一扔，然后躺在了沙发上。  
沃尔夫跟着他坐到了沙发上，看他闭上眼睛揉自己的额头一副不舒服的样子，便把他的头轻轻抬起来放到自己腿上，代替他给他轻轻地按摩头部。  
魏格尔看了他们一眼，很自觉地走向厨房，打开冰箱门，拿出里面的橘子放在手里颠了一颠，转过头问罗伊斯：“给你剥个橘子？还是榨汁喝？”  
罗伊斯说：“我不吃，你想吃自己弄。”  
魏格尔又看了他一眼，“那我给你榨汁喝吧。”  
他一边清洗着榨汁机，一边又斟酌着开口：“我说，你也别不开心了，嗯？”  
“我没不开心。”他的队长说，然后顿了顿，还是先肯定他：“你这几场中卫踢得都很好，Jule。”  
魏格尔叹了口气，将橘子剥皮、分瓣儿，然后放进了榨汁机里，整个过程一气呵成——短暂的噪音后，他将新鲜榨好的橙汁倒进了玻璃杯里，然后端到罗伊斯面前。  
“也别生自己的气啦，嗯？”魏格尔拿着他的手把玻璃杯递给他，“你也表现得很好了。”  
罗伊斯睁开眼睛看了他一眼，沃尔夫托着他的脑袋把他扶起来，他小口小口地喝了几口，然后突然想到了什么，喝到一半就停了下来，问魏格尔：“就一杯？”  
魏格尔耸了耸肩膀，“对呀，冰箱里就一颗橘子了。”  
“那你俩要喝吗？”  
“要。”沃尔夫说。  
罗伊斯将橙汁递给他，沃尔夫不接，反倒张开了嘴。罗伊斯见他一个成年人张着嘴要喂的样子很是可爱，也不觉得笑了起来，把橙汁喂到他嘴边，一边歪着嘴调笑他：“Wolfi乖，喂食了。”  
沃尔夫搂着他的腰，就着他的手将剩下的橙汁喝完，完全不顾魏格尔踢了他两脚——“你给我剩下点儿。”  
玻璃杯空了之后，罗伊斯把空杯子递还给魏格尔，看他一脸不爽的样子，反倒如恶作剧得逞般开心了起来，笑眯眯地凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角——“我嘴里还有一点儿，给你尝尝。”  
魏格尔想就势揽住他加深这个吻，却被他的队长灵活地躲开。  
心情慢慢变得好起来的小火箭又惬意地躺回了沃尔夫的大腿上，捏了捏他的大腿，示意他：“头还疼，再按一会儿。”  
然后他把不知道什么时候已经把袜子脱掉的脚搭在了魏格尔的腿上，懒洋洋地开口——“Jule，小腿酸。”  
魏格尔把玻璃杯放在一边，认命地给他按摩起了小腿。  
罗伊斯有意无意地开始哼哼唧唧，于是单纯的按摩就慢慢变了味道。

不知道是沃尔夫先将本该按压他额角的手放到他嘴唇上轻轻摩擦，还是魏格尔先将本应揉捏他小腿的手慢慢向上滑去，反正一切都太过自然。  
然而罗伊斯却没有让他们得逞，他伸出舌头轻轻扫过沃尔夫放在他唇上的食指指腹，然后并紧了大腿，夹住了魏格尔接近他危险领域的手。  
睁开因为困意而带了水汽的眼睛，罗伊斯说：“再按一会儿。”  
于是沃尔夫和魏格尔便又老老实实地给他按摩了一会。

但该来的总会来。  
沃尔夫将手从他领口处伸进去的时候，罗伊斯并没有阻止他，甚至还在沃尔夫并拢了两只手指揉掐他胸前红樱的时候发出算得上甜腻的哼唧声。  
魏格尔也不甘示弱，把手在他大腿根处流连了片刻后，便隔着裤子时而轻时而重地揉弄着他慢慢抬头的性器。

“屋子里还蛮暖和的。”沃尔夫用指尖轻轻刮过他的乳尖，换来罗伊斯轻微的颤抖，“帮你把衣服脱掉好不好？”  
他们的队长没有说不好，他们就把这个当做是默认。  
一个脱上半身，一个脱下半身，很快便把人剥光得丝毫不剩了。  
赤裸地暴露的空气中，还是有丝丝凉意的，罗伊斯打了个冷颤。  
魏格尔见状连忙把沙发角上叠好的白色毛毯拿来给他盖上，然后眼神变得炙热起来——“你看你，比白色毯子还白。”  
他的眼神太过露骨，罗伊斯居然心跳慢了半拍，移开了目光，想避开他眼睛里的那一丛火。  
然而转头，却又看到了沃尔夫同样炽烈而狂热的目光——  
“你们真是——”罗伊斯不知该作何评价，“像两个饿了好久的狼崽一样，是要把我吃得连骨头都不剩吗？”  
魏格尔先身体力行地开始行动起来。  
他掀开毛毯，将罗伊斯的双腿分开，就这么直接探下去含住了他半硬的性器。  
“Jule！”罗伊斯毫无防备地惊喘了一声，想要伸手抓住年轻人的头发，却发现隔着毛毯难以抓住。  
与此同时，沃尔夫抬起他的下巴，俯下身子开始和他接吻，年轻气盛的小伙子在他唇齿间掠夺般吮吸、亲吻。眼神余光间，沃尔夫瞄到了上次用完后并没有收好的润滑剂，于是伸手够了过来，将润滑剂倒在了手指上就去触碰罗伊斯胸前挺立的两点。  
微凉的润滑剂黏腻地沾染到敏感肌肤上的瞬间，让罗伊斯瑟缩了一下，他的手也终于如愿伸到了毛毯下面，抓住了魏格尔的头发，引导他吞吐自己的性器。  
沃尔夫将润滑剂沿着他的胸肌抹开，轻轻按压着他胸前手感极好的软肉，用拇指玩弄着他一边的乳尖。  
“恶趣味——”罗伊斯啧啧地评价道，然后在魏格尔给他的一个猝不及防的深喉中溃不成军。  
“Jule，Jule，慢点。”他哆哆嗦嗦地将手又移到魏格尔的肩膀上，抓住了他的肩膀。  
魏格尔慢了下来，再又给了他一个细致而漫长的深喉后，亲了亲他的头部，然后从毯子里面钻了出来。  
从享受中途被打断，让罗伊斯很是不爽和委屈，他一边承受着沃尔夫在他颈侧的啃咬，一边用毫无威慑力的目光瞪魏格尔——“Jule！”  
魏格尔将方才沃尔夫用过的润滑剂拿到自己手上，本来想直接倒在自己手指上，却又突然想到了什么。  
他先吻了吻年长者的膝窝安抚他，然后一边轻轻抚摸着他的大腿，一边问他：“今天要不要玩玩具？”  
他说的玩具，指的是楼上卧室箱子里的那些。  
沃尔夫也笑了，他拧了拧罗伊斯的乳尖，“乳夹要不要也再试试？”  
罗伊斯全身肉眼可见地变红了，在纯白的毛毯下显得更加诱人——他自然知道魏格尔说的“玩具”是什么，他并不排斥两个年轻人在他身上用些让他舒服的小花样，这也造成了他房间里那个秘密的箱子里东西越来越多。  
他红着脸用脚轻轻踩揉过魏格尔下腹处鼓囊囊的一包——有意的那种：“去拿，去拿。”  
然后在魏格尔笑着拿起他脚踝亲了一口，准备转身上楼的时候叮嘱他：“不过不要乳夹，上次弄疼我了。”  
他们才不会真正弄疼他——魏格尔想，但这说明罗伊斯不喜欢那个小玩意儿——虽然他得承认，让罗伊斯带着系了铃铛的乳夹，在被操弄的时候叮叮当当直响的那段记忆，实在香艳到让他在好几个不能拥抱罗伊斯的夜晚，一想到就硬得睡不着觉。

等魏格尔拿了一个跳蛋和一个尺寸不小的假阴茎下来的时候，正好看到沃尔夫已经将罗伊斯整个人抱在了怀里，一边缠绵地亲他，一边将涂抹了润滑剂的手指伸进他的后穴给他做扩张。  
他有些不满沃尔夫总是见缝插针想要独拥队长的行为，于是皱着眉头走过去，从沃尔夫怀里将罗伊斯抱了过去。  
罗伊斯非常明白他俩之间的小心思，乖巧地任由魏格尔将他搂了过去，然后轻轻咬住了他的下唇。  
魏格尔一边吻着他，一边将润滑剂倒在手上晕开，然后并了两根手指在罗伊斯的穴口画了个圈，接着长驱直入。  
“呜——”罗伊斯紧紧地搂住他的脖子，带着哭腔抱怨他：“Jule你一点都不温柔！”  
“可是你喜欢呀，Marco，你看你咬得多紧？”

沃尔夫看着他随着魏格尔手指的抽插而不断晃动的臀部，忍不住伸手重重地揉了几把。  
然后在罗伊斯几声好听得不行的“Wolfi”呼喊中将魏格尔方才拿下来的假阴茎柱身上仔仔细细涂抹上润滑剂。

“准备好了吗，Marco？”沃尔夫将玩具抵在他臀尖上蹭了蹭，“要把玩具吃下去吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

魏格尔闻言便将自己的手指抽出来，恋恋不舍地在他的穴口处按了按。  
“想怎么玩玩具？”魏格尔用额头抵着罗伊斯的，温柔地问他。  
“抱着。”罗伊斯轻声说。  
不需要他做多余的解释，魏格尔将罗伊斯转过身去，从背后抱住罗伊斯，让他半躺在自己的身上，将他的一只腿搭在沙发背上，而另一只腿则架在自己的胳膊上。  
双腿大张。  
罗伊斯有些难为情地别过头去，脸红得厉害。  
沃尔夫跪坐在罗伊斯两腿之间，将和真实阴茎大小相差无几的玩具抵在他股间，也不急着进入，先凑过去亲了亲他。  
罗伊斯小口呼吸着接受了沃尔夫掠夺一般的吻。  
魏格尔也低下头含住他小巧的耳垂，时而轻咬，时而伸出舌头轻舔他的耳孔，模拟性交的动作般进出。  
滑腻的橡胶玩具头部在他的穴口磨蹭、打转，却始终不肯进入。  
罗伊斯被撩拨得厉害，穴肉不自觉地收缩，似乎想将玩具就这么收缩着吃进去。  
沃尔夫从来都是最顺着他的那一个，见他难耐得厉害，便舍不得让他等太久，一边诱哄地亲着他，一边慢慢将玩具推了进去。  
罗伊斯的手抓住了他的头发，好看的绿色眼睛失了焦，茫然地看向天花板上的灯，急促的轻喘声在安静的房间里分外清晰。  
玩具几乎整根没入，沃尔夫着迷地看着罗伊斯下面的小嘴一吸一张地咬着玩具根部，等不及罗伊斯适应便拿着玩具在他体内旋转、抽插。  
“唔，Wolfi——”罗伊斯带着哭腔的声音响起，他的双腿想要并拢，却被魏格尔强硬地分开，“太、太快了。”  
沃尔夫闻言本想放慢一点速度，抬眼却看到罗伊斯挺翘在小腹处的阴茎因为快速的抽插而一跳一跳地吐出前液。  
他的眼神暗了暗，反倒加快了抽送玩具的速度，次次往罗伊斯体内那熟悉的敏感点毫不留情地送去。  
“你口是心非，Marco。”他的小狼评价他，声音喑哑，“告诉我，你喜欢这样吗？”  
“Wolfi——”罗伊斯伸手抓住他握住玩具的手，眼角有泪流出来了，他急促地喘着，“慢点——呜——我受不了。”  
“你喜欢这样？”沃尔夫将自己的手从玩具上松开，转而拿着罗伊斯的手，引导他自己握住玩具，“你要自己玩弄自己吗，Marco？”  
“呜——不是——”罗伊斯摇头，想要把手松开，却被沃尔夫制止。  
“我想看。”沃尔夫说，凑上去用嘴唇亲吻他冒出了汗珠的鼻尖，“你是个好队长，Marco，你会满足你的队员的，是不是？”  
罗伊斯无力地摇头，手却没有从玩具上松开。  
魏格尔这时候也低下头来，将吻密密麻麻地落在他的金发上，声音温柔：“我也想看，Marco，给我们看，好不好？你也喜欢是不是？你知道的，你不喜欢的话，我们是不会强迫你的。”  
罗伊斯呜咽了一声，他的小狼狗们拿捏他拿捏得太好，他用自己白皙的手抓住了玩具的底部，开始缓慢地抽送。  
他一开始还能游刃有余地控制着节奏，然而随着那玩具头部的突起一次次抵在自己的敏感点上，他再也放慢不了速度，握着那根自慰棒越来越快地操着自己。  
他的股间被自己流出来的情液打湿了，流到深色的沙发上，晕开了一小片。沃尔夫看得眼睛都红了。  
终于在罗伊斯一声比一声诱人的喘息中，迅速脱光了自己身上的衣服，在罗伊斯反应过来之前抽出了玩具，将自己挺腰送了进去。  
“啊！”罗伊斯被突然彻底地进入，让他眼泪不受控制地落了下来，浑身都在微微发抖——“呜，Marius，你要操死我吗？”  
“嗯。”沃尔夫被他紧紧咬着，感觉头上的青筋都要冒出来了，他揉着罗伊斯的双臀，让他放松——“想操死你，可是我又舍不得。”  
沃尔夫从魏格尔手中接过罗伊斯张开的腿，用手托住他的膝窝，九浅一深地往里面细细地研磨。  
魏格尔转而将空闲下来的手用来玩弄罗伊斯的前胸，时而轻柔他形状好看的胸肌，时而绕着他乳晕打转，又在他放松警惕的时候用两指将他的乳头捻住，循环往复。  
罗伊斯难耐地呻吟声中带了哭腔，沃尔夫被他的声音刺激到，也不愿意再控制速度，一次次地向他体内最深处撞去。每次进入，那紧致的穴肉都仿佛想要将他推出去，微微抽身时却又能感到挽留，让人欲罢不能。  
“Wolfi，Wolfi！”罗伊斯微微挣扎着想将自己腿收拢，盘在此时在他体内横冲直撞的年轻人劲壮的腰身上，却没有得逞。  
沃尔夫将他的双腿打得更开，甚至还微微抬起了他的臀部，让他能够清晰地看见自己是怎么被操的。  
罗伊斯被逼出了生理性的泪水，然而泪水还来不及流入金发，便被魏格尔温柔地抹去。  
他抽泣着握住了魏格尔的手，与他十指相扣。  
沃尔夫最后抵在他敏感点上射出来的时候，虽然戴了套，那滚烫的精液的温度却依旧隔着薄薄的避孕套传到了他的内壁上，激得他也浑身发抖地射了出来。  
高潮后的罗伊斯总会有那么短则几十秒，长则一二分钟的发懵时刻，整个人脱了力，失了神一般地张着嘴，鼻翼轻轻翕动着呼吸，看上去可怜极了。  
沃尔夫从他体内退了出来，帮他揉了揉一直紧绷的小腿和大腿肌肉，然后覆身而上亲了亲他，说道：“我去洗澡，然后给你弄点宵夜？”  
罗伊斯轻轻地点了一下头，然后揉了揉年轻人的头发。  
沃尔夫也不多停留，转身上楼去洗澡——  
这是他们约定俗成的规定——后来的那个可以独享队长。

沃尔夫上楼后，魏格尔并不急，他只是有一搭没一搭地轻轻地吻着罗伊斯，然后在感到对方因为赤裸而微微有些寒冷的时候，拿过毛毯将他包裹起来。  
罗伊斯暂时从他身上起来，用毛毯将自己裹得严严实实的，只留了个小脸在外面，因为情事，他的两颊上还留着不自然的绯红，恢复了清明的眼睛却亮亮的。  
魏格尔起身也将自己脱干净，然后准备去拆一个新的避孕套，却听见罗伊斯带着他自己都没发觉的勾人尾音开口说道：“不用。”  
魏格尔挑了挑眉，扔掉了避孕套，转身回来抱他，一边亲，一边说：“Marius知道了会吃醋的。”  
“那下次再补偿他好了……”罗伊斯从毛毯中伸手勾住了他的脖子，“我今天就想让你射进来。”  
他怎么可能拒绝？  
魏格尔顺势将罗伊斯面对面双腿大张地抱到自己身上，先用手轻轻揉了揉罗伊斯因为方才的发泄而半软的性器，然后声音嘶哑地问他：“要不要骑我？”  
罗伊斯将脸埋在他的颈窝里，蹭了蹭，用嘴唇贴着他的耳朵说：“嗯，要把你吞进去——”  
魏格尔笑了，帮助罗伊斯微微抬起臀部，对准自己已经硬得发疼的阴茎慢慢坐下去——他知道罗伊斯还在不应期，他不想让他有一丁点的难受。  
温暖湿润的穴肉缠了上来，紧紧地咬住了他的硬挺。  
罗伊斯有些微微颤抖，魏格尔搂着他，温柔地抚摸着他的背脊安抚他。  
“呜——Jule，太深了，太涨了——”  
“放松，Marco——”魏格尔的头上也有汗冒出来了，罗伊斯咬得太紧了，“乖，不怕，你全都吃进去了。”  
处于不应期的身体本来就敏感，罗伊斯感觉埋在他体内的那根性器，仿佛带了点燃他的火种，烧得他全身都难耐得发抖。  
“Jule，Jule——”他紧紧地抱住魏格尔，“呜，你先别动。”  
“好。”魏格尔将吻落在他侧颈，手也不住地抚摸他的肩胛骨，等他慢慢适应。  
终于罗伊斯的呼吸平复一些了，也抖得没有那么厉害了。魏格尔尝试性地向上挺身，得到了他的队长在他耳畔的轻呼——  
满是欢愉。  
仿佛是得到了奖励的孩子，魏格尔微微分开两人上身的距离，箍住罗伊斯的腰，开始有规律地向上挺身，也有意识地一再擦过他体内的敏感点。  
罗伊斯的呼吸再次变得急促起来，这样的姿势让魏格尔进得非常深，硕大的龟头完全破开他狭窄的甬道，往他体内的最深处探索。  
快感如潮水般累积，罗伊斯觉得自己一点点被情欲的浪潮吞没，他不自觉地搂紧了魏格尔的肩膀，带着哭腔催促他：“快、快一点——我要——”  
魏格尔于是再也控制不住节奏，一边乱了章法地在他颈侧亲吻、啃咬，一边疯狂地向上顶弄。  
“你要什么——Marco？你要什么？”  
“呜，我要——”罗伊斯胡乱地摇着头，也说不清楚到底要什么。  
“你知道的，你要什么我都给你。”魏格尔迷恋地看着罗伊斯的脸，看着他如蝴蝶翅膀般的睫毛，随着自己的挺身而轻颤。  
“让我射——”罗伊斯情不自禁地咬了咬下唇，“要你——要你，Jule，要你射在里面——啊！”  
魏格尔重重地揉过他的臀部，一次比一次狠地将他钉死在自己身上，罗伊斯先受不住地哭着摇头射了自己一身，急速收缩的甬道也硬生生地将魏格尔逼了出来。  
因为姿势的缘故，精液被锁死在了他的体内，他的穴肉还在收缩着，仿佛是要将精液全部吸进去一般。  
罗伊斯靠在了魏格尔的身上，觉得丢脸地把自己被逼出来的眼泪全都蹭到魏格尔的胸膛上。  
魏格尔也不拆穿他，只是像哄孩子一样拍着他的背。  
后穴因为内射而滑腻得过分，罗伊斯回过神来又觉得不开心，扭了扭身体，抱怨道：“都怪你，清理起来麻烦死了。”  
魏格尔有些无语，却也早已习惯他偶尔的孩子气，一如既往地惯着他：“是我不好，一会儿就帮你清理干净，好不好？”  
罗伊斯却半天没说话。  
魏格尔以为他又突然不开心了，正准备问他怎么了，却听见罗伊斯闷声闷气地将脸埋在他怀里开口：“Jule你干嘛老让着我？明明是我让你别戴套的……”  
魏格尔笑了笑，替他揉着腰，“就没什么原因嘛，反正我早习惯了。”  
“哼，干嘛用和小孩子说话的语气和我说话？我明明比你大。”  
“嗯。”魏格尔努力憋笑，“你是需要记住，你已经不是队里面年纪最小的那个了。”


	3. 俘获吸血鬼

皮什切克还记得那是一个风雨交加的夜晚，倾盆的大雨降临了北威州，闪电伴随着轰鸣的雷声，将罗伊斯豪宅的窗外劈成白昼。  
右眼皮不受控制地跳了跳，皮什切克预感有不好的事情即将发生。  
于是下一秒罗伊斯破门而入。  
金发吸血鬼被雨淋得没有半分自己种族的优雅，金发湿透了，显得他一张小脸更加苍白。  
皮什切克看着他怀里不知是何物的两团黑漆漆的东西，眼角抽搐了一下。  
“别告诉我，你捡了两块煤炭回来。”  
“什么？”罗伊斯甩着头发上的水，将鞋子随意一脱，光脚走了进来，给他展示自己怀里的活物：“两只流浪狗——不知道被什么人扔在了小巷子里，被雨淋透了，可怜兮兮的，我就捡回来打算养着。”  
皮什切克皱了皱眉头，他并不认同罗伊斯往自己家里添置两只活物：“别闹了，Marco——”然后他亮了亮獠牙，“这么大的雨，估计也活不成了——还不如做今晚的宵夜，你一只，我一只，不正好？”  
“你想都别想。”罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，护犊子一样将两只小家伙往自己怀里带了带，“能救过来的，我就要养。”  
皮什切克头有点大，却最终没有再反对他。而是慢慢走过来，仔细端详了一下他带回来的两只流浪狗——嗯，嗯？  
“这不是狗。”皮什切克扶额。他非常想知道，作为一只吸血鬼，罗伊斯的眼神是不是也太差劲了些，但多年的相处早已练就了他面对诸如此类情况的沉稳：“这是两匹狼。”  
“什么？”罗伊斯有些吃惊，抱起两只小家伙又仔细看了看，这才有些心虚地说：“狼狗本一家嘛，反正我就是要养。”  
“养就养吧。”皮什切克叹了口气，“不过我友情提醒一句，他们要吃肉，要吃正常的粮食，别给他们喂血袋。”

这就是故事的开端。  
出乎皮什切克以及附庸于罗伊斯的大多数吸血鬼的意料的是，罗伊斯竟然真的将这两只小狼养活了。  
还养得很好。  
毛发茂盛，锃光瓦亮的那个被取名叫Julian。脑袋上有天然独立起来的一撮毛，精壮结实的那一只被叫做Marius。  
罗伊斯养大他们真的算是亲力亲为。只喝血袋、偶尔品尝正常食物全靠皮什切克投喂的吸血鬼族长，很认真地学会了给狼崽子们均衡搭配饮食，并且亲手喂食。两只小狼很黏他，他就在自己床上一左一右留了两个位置，每天晚上一边抱一个地入睡。  
两只原本被暴雨淋得病恹恹的狼崽子，终于也在他精心呵护下茁壮成长，成为了普通人见到就闻风丧胆，吸血鬼见了也要吓得退后两步的威风赫赫的成年黑狼。   
然而在罗伊斯眼里，他们依旧是像小时候一样可爱的小甜心们。  
Jule非常懂事，成年后也懂得“照顾”生活上有些粗枝大叶的吸血鬼：比如，在吸血鬼不舒服的时候及时叼来血袋让他补充养分，晚上吸血鬼把被子全都踢下去的时候给他叼着被角将被子盖好，知道他害怕打雷就在雷雨天气里用爪子将他的耳朵堵上——当然最让罗伊斯感动的一件事，是他有一次和群居于沙尔克的一群吸血鬼厮杀后受了伤，迫切地渴望喝活物的血，不知Jule是怎么感知到了，便将自己的一个爪子咬伤，喂到他嘴边让他喝……  
相比于Jule的贴心，Marius算是与他更加“臭味相投”。自从拥有了Marius，罗伊斯觉得自己简直被上天恩赐了一个绝佳玩伴。他平日里最爱的一项休闲活动，就是和Marius踢球，他将球踢过去，Marius便会用头给他顶回来，一人一狼玩得不亦乐乎。当然，万圣节出去捣蛋吓人，一起恶作剧，他也从来少不了Marius相伴。

不过，两只狼崽子也并非一直如此贴心。  
在第N个领回家准备享受风流一夜的对象被两只凶神恶煞的狼吓跑后，禁欲已久的吸血鬼觉得有必要和他们两个谈谈。  
“我是个正常的雄性吸血鬼。”罗伊斯抱着膝盖坐在沙发上，两只狼蹲在他面前可怜巴巴地看着他，然而他心一硬还是准备把话说完：“我有正常的生理需求，需要被满足。”  
“嗷呜——”Marius发出可怜的叫声，无比哀怨地凑过来蹭他的腿。  
Jule虽不做声，但看上去也很是难过。  
于是他又不争气地心软了。  
哎——罗伊斯想，他的生命是永恒的，可是这两只可怜的小狼却只能活几十年，他有什么不能满足他们的呢？  
不过就是憋个几十年嘛，他应该忍得住……的吧？

虽然自己做好了禁欲的准备，然而罗伊斯自那之后突然开了窍似的想到，两只狼对于自己找人回家，呃，“交配”，这件事反应如此巨大，是不是因为他们也到了这个年龄，也急需寻个配偶来繁衍后代？  
然而不论他怎么尝试，两只狼对于这件事情却没有展现出一丝一毫的热衷。  
“也许他们对母狼没有兴趣呢？”格雷罗很有见解地提出。  
罗伊斯若有所思。  
然而下一次当他把一匹公狼牵回家的时候，却发现Jule和Marius像是被激怒炸了毛一样，恨不得要将新来的狼撕碎。  
于是他心有余悸地将那匹狼赶紧放生了。  
也顺带着放弃了为他的狼崽们寻找配偶的计划。

于是事情就发展到了眼下这个地步。  
罗伊斯在睁开眼睛后的十分钟里依旧一动不动，他无法消化眼前的事实。  
昨晚睡觉前，他无比确定自己是一左一右搂着两只毛发浓密的亲爱的狼崽崽幸福入睡的。  
然而谁能给他解释一下，为什么此时此刻将他一左一右抱在怀里的，是两个赤裸的，年轻健壮的青年？！  
皮肤倒是很光滑——罗伊斯绝望地想。  
在他的不知所措中，Jule先醒了过来。然而狼人却没有意识到有任何的不对，还是和往常一样凑上来舔他——先是侧脸，然后是额头，鼻梁，下巴，嘴唇。  
嗯，嘴唇？  
罗伊斯早先就觉得，作为两匹狼，Marius和Jule对自己嘴唇的喜爱实在太超过了，然而他又不能真的跟两匹狼讲道理，于是也就由着他们去了。可是——  
被自己一手养大的狼舔嘴唇，这感觉和现在完全不是一回事啊！  
现在舔他的是个精力旺盛年轻好看的小伙子呀！  
紧接着Marius也醒了，对Julian这种独霸罗伊斯的行为感到很是气愤，于是也不甘示弱地蹭上来开始蹭吸血鬼的胳膊和腰身。  
“你们等一下——”罗伊斯终于找回了自己的声音，“谁能给我解释一下这是怎么回事！”  
然而回应他的是两双清澈而熟悉的眼睛，他无比确信那是属于他的狼崽们的。  
“所以你们其实是狼人么？”罗伊斯还是习惯性地揉他们的头毛。  
Jule和Marius嗷了两声不知道是不是回答他，接着便又低下头去一边一个细致而温柔的舔吻他。  
“既然你们是狼人——那你们得知道——啊哈”罗伊斯在Marius舌头落在他胸前时打了个激灵，下意识抓住了他的头发，“你们得知道，这样做是不对的。”  
然而两只狼人并没有听他的，相反倒是更起劲儿了。  
罗伊斯这才终于发现了不妥，两个狼人此时已经完全兴奋了起来，脱离了他掌控地开始铺天盖地地舔他，亲吻他，蹭他。他甚至可以清晰地感受到两个抵在他大腿和腰间滚烫火热的坚挺物什。  
“天……”罗伊斯自欺欺人地用胳膊挡住了自己的脸，在Jule的爪子（手）蹭过他下身的时候情不自禁地发出低吟，于是不得不承认自己也可耻地硬了……  
两只狼人不得要领，于是愈发焦躁起来，对他的动作也越发令他无法承受起来。他狠了狠心，大声喊了他们两个名字让他们冷静下来。  
两只狼人果然还是努力克制地停了下来，睁着大眼睛望向他。  
眼睛里全是信任和依恋。  
罗伊斯叹了口气，觉得自己彻底完蛋了。  
“你们两个……”他开口，却最终没能把自己预先想说的话说出来，话到嘴边自暴自弃地变成了——“你们两个，至少也得分个先后吧！”


End file.
